Crystal Sapphire!
by Sakurashy101
Summary: A girl who loved manga/anime, mostly Sailor Moon. But her destiny was to become something similar like the sailor scouts! this is part 1 of 2


A thousands year ago in a far far place, the beautiful place called Silver Millennium was protected by the beautiful queen and the admiring princess, Suinami. But then the evil forces called the Negaverse destroyed that palace. The queen send princess Suinami and her protectors into the future to save planet Earth from Queen Jinx and the Negaverse. She spoke to her two dearest cats before leaving forever, "Please Crystal, Gem make sure the protectors are awaken when you see the Negaverse but most of all protect our dearest princess Suinami understand?" Her two cats were intelligent and could talk so Crystal and Gem understood and nodded. The Queen send them with the protectors and princess Suinami to the future while she died along with the palace. 7 centuries passed and Crystal and Gem waited for the first protector awoken...

Episode one part 1:

Crybaby Sui is Crystal Sapphire?!

In Tokyo,Japan the crybaby who's named Sui was sleeping soundly in her bed. A 14 year old girl who was always the laziest and most of all the crybaby who was about to be late for Jr. Crossroads High school as always.

Sui's mom: " SUI GET UR ASS RIGHT DOWN HERE YOU'LL MISS SCHOOL!"

Sui woke up with a shock.

Sui: " WHA-?! WHY HAVN'T U TOLD ME EARLIER! UGH!"

Sui went to the bathroom and brushed her long blue hair that reached all the way down to her ankles. She washed her teeth that were always white. She hurried down the stairs and put on her school uniform.

Sui: "Mom! Where's my-"

Sui's Mom: "Lunch?"

Sui's mother handled Sui her lunch.

Sui: " yea..thanks mom! See ya after school!...i think eh.."

Sui ran out of the house and started running to Crossroads Jr. High school. Then suddenly and Blue cat jumped right in front of her.

Sui: " Eh...heh...hi...kitty where u come from?"

The cerulean colored cat just stared at Sui. Then the school bell nearby have rang.

Sui: '' ah! I got no time for this!"

Sui ran all the way to the school.

Blue cat: "Could she be?"

At Crossroads Jr. High school Sui was just about to go in but the door slammed open with her teacher Mrs. Tamiko very angry to see Sui.

Mrs. Tamiko: "SUI!!"

Sui: " Hey...heheheh.. sorry I'm late teach."

Sui was very nervous and did a nervous laughed. Mrs. Tamiko showed Sui her test score that was on 10.

Sui: " 10?! I did worst than Usagi Chan! From Sailor moon!"

Mrs. Tamiko: " I don't care! Sailor Moon isn't real! Now lunch!"

Lunch was her and Sui was all alone as always because people thought Sui was weird and never went near her. Sui didn't mind cause she was abused all the time and mistreated all the time so she handles it. Right now Sui was eating her mom's homemade ramen. She always thought where did people got the idea that Sui was weird.

3 hours later...

Sui was walking home from school all beat up by bullies. She went to the video arcade and saw Haruka. Haruka was the tallest girl in Konaha High school and the sweetest. She always talked to Sui taking about her problems and making her feel better. Sui walked up to Haruka.

Haruka: " Oh my god are you OK Sui?! Who the hell beat you up?"

Sui: "Damn bullies."

Haruka: " Damn what do they want with you?"

Sui: " my money and they want to rape me."

Haruka: " Well screw them then!"

Sui was surprised that Haruka was actually mad by this. She laughed and they both laughed.

1 hour later..

Sui was in her bed because of her punishment of getting that 10 on her test. Then the window suddenly opened and the mysterious blue cat appeared.

Sui: " What the hell?! Why are you even here?"

Blue cat: " Why searching for you of course. My name is Crystal and I am here to guide you in your destiny."

Sui: " My destiny? Huh?"

Crystal: " Well your Crystal Sapphire. I have been looking for you for 7 centuries Sui."

Sui: " This is just like Sailor Moon...but they aren't real.."

Crystal: " The sailor scouts are gone! New scouts have arrived and you are the leader of the brand new Crystal Scouts, similar to the sailor scouts."

Sui: " I knew I wasn't a nobody."

Then Crystal magically made a dark blue ring appeared and landed on Sui's bed.

Crystal: " Now Say ' Sapphire Crystal Power Make-up' "

Sui nodded and put on the ring.

Sui: " Sapphire Crystal Power Make- Up!"

Then in Sui's mind she felt like she turned dark blue.

Heres the description of how she transformed:

She transformed of Usagi's/Serena's "Moon Crystal Power make up"

Then after her transformation Sui had on a dark blue outfit that looked like the sailor scout's but she didn't had a tiara. In stead she had on some thing that looked like this:

0 0

0 0 0 0 000 0 : with a X in the middle

Sui was surprised.

Sui: " Wow! I'm Crystal Sapphire?! Alright!"

Crystal: " Well at least you're not a klutz like my cousin Luna had, Serena."

Sui pumped her fist in the air and fell down.

Crystal: " Spoke too soon."

Then on Sui's wrist button blink and heard a girl's cries.

Girl: " Hey monster! You want a piece of me?! Ugh! Damn! You'll see not to mess with me!"

Sui: " That's Haruka's voice! We gotta go help her!"

Crystal: " Right. Lets go Crystal Sapphire."

And thats where things got interesting. Tune in For Part 2!

This was my first one


End file.
